When Tragedy Strikes
by anamazingperson
Summary: What happens when Ally's life is spiralling downhill, Will Austin come to the rescue? or Will it be too late? It all starts with a cheating Boyfriend. LOTS of Auslly. My first ever Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

When tragedy strikes-

Ally's pov-

Hi I'm Ally! I'm 17 years old and go to Marino high school with my boyfriend, Dallas and my 3 best friends, Austin, Trish and Dez. I am bullied by a girl in my year called Cassidy, I haven't told anyone as she said she would make life hell for me, more than it already is. I try to hide it as much as possible but it is hard to hide the scars, physical and emotional. I am quite geeky but make up for it in looks. I wouldn't say I am gorgeous, but I am not ugly. It's the end of summer tomorrow which means I am reunited with Cassidy, I work myself up about it as I have no-one else to turn to. I'm worried about my mum, dad and brother though, they went out earlier this morning and haven't come back. They're not answering their phones either. I am just working myself up. I am sure that when I wake up they will be here. It's already 9pm so I better go to sleep; I need to wake up bright and early for my torture.

Austin's pov-

Hi I'm Austin moon. I'm 17 years old and I am in my final year at Marino high school. I have 3 best friends, Ally, Trish and Dez. What no-one knows is I am in love with Ally and I have been ever since I met her. Something's up with her lately though, she gets distracted a lot and smiles less, I intend to find out what is going on. I do get pretty jealous of Dallas and Ally; I just have a hunch that he is going to hurt her! I need sleep though as I have school tomorrow and it is 9pm already.

Ally's pov-

I didn't sleep too well last night; I had so many things running through my head. Cassidy will probably give me her worst beating yet today, to make up for a whole summer of missing out. I can't say that I'm not scared anymore as I am, and every day I get more and more upset. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my phone beeping. I looked down expecting to see Dallas' name but to my surprise it was Austin. Something is going on here; I haven't heard anything from him since the beginning of summer. I clicked the message and read 'hey Alls, hope you're ready for school today ;) I think Dallas is waiting for you at minis; he's sat at the table as if he is expecting someone. Text me when you are ready and I will walk you to school ;) Love Austinxo.' Huh. That's weird. I thought Dallas would have texted me to tell me to meet him. I'm going to go meet him anyway, just to see what's going on. I quickly replied to Austin's text, got dressed and ran out the door. When I got to minis I saw Dallas sitting with Cassidy. It was still getting light so I couldn't see too well but I could hear everything that was being said. I heard Dallas say 'Cassidy I promise I will end things with Ally today, I haven't talked to her for weeks so isn't that proof enough that I don't love her, I have never loved her. Last night was amazing, Ally would never do _that _with me. She is just a ugly goody-toe-shoes who is too afraid to kiss let alone have sex;)' After I heard that, my heart dropped. I felt tears roll down my face but I decided that before I have a breakdown I should hear what Cassidy says back. She replies 'Oh baby I knew all along you were only going out with _her_ to make me jealous. I understand now. It wasn't just last night we got busy though, I hope you enjoyed all the other times in the summer and before. Dallas I love you and you have to be truthful when you answer this question, what do you actually think of Ally?' At this I could feel tears of anger boiling my face. 'Honestly? I think she is a geeky skank, who is desperate because she can't get any proper attention and has no life. She is nothing compared to you. Just a piece of shit on my shoe. I have been meaning to dispose of her for a while now but I have to do it so it really hurts her. I have to get full respect in her to crush her heart to pieces.' I was about to run for my life when I heard her reply 'great, so you will help me make her life a living hell then. I have been for a while but It gets boring doing it on my own.' 'Anything for my beautiful baby.' Great so now I had twice the worry. I still couldn't tell anyone or I am pretty sure they would both kill me. I looked around and it was pretty much light, I looked back at them and saw them in the middle of sucking each other's faces. My heart was shattered in to one million pieces, just then and there. I felt like I couldn't move but I decided that I had to make it obvious that I was stood there the whole time. They broke from their kiss and looked at me. I just stood there but they got up, linked arms and strolled past me smirking. That was probably what hurt the most. I just ran as fast as I could to anywhere I could until I couldn't see through my tears anymore. I was stopped in my tracks by a hooded figure. They looked down at me and spoke up. 'Ally?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Author's note- Thank you guys for reviewing and reading! Here's the next chapter! 3

Austin's pov-

It was nearly time to go and I still hadn't heard anything from Ally which was worrying me. I decided to go for a walk outside to see if she was still at minis with Dallas, as then I know she is safe. I got my stuff and walked out the door. I was approaching minis when someone ran in to me. I looked down to see who the damsel in distress was. 'Ally?'

Ally's pov-

I looked up to see Austin stood there with a worried expression on his face. I looked down, wiped my eyes and looked back up again. 'Hi' I said stuttering. 'Ally what's wrong? Who did this to you? Was it Dallas?' I managed to nod before saying 'Its fine, I'm fine' I said then I started running again I knew the only place I could go was the practise room so I made my way to sonic boom. My dad wasn't there but it was unlocked. Why isn't my dad here? I ran up to the practise room and slammed the door in anger before sliding down the wall in tears.

Austin's pov-

I can't believe it was Ally, my Ally. I asked what was wrong and she said she was fine before running away. I knew where she was going though, I know Ally better than she knows herself. I ran after her and heard her slam the practise room door. I opened the door slowly and saw Ally sat against the wall crying her eyes out. I have never seen her like this before, and I don't want to see it again. I crouched down beside her and grabbed her in to a tight hug. I just felt her cry in to my shirt.

Ally's pov-

I was sat there in Austin's arms when I let go of everything and blurted out my feelings. 'Dallas said he doesn't love me, he never has, he was just doing it to make Cassidy jealous, He cheated on me, he called me a skank, They are going to make my life hell, more than it is already, I thought the bullying would finally be over this year but it's just gonna be worse. I can't deal with seeing him, I can't deal with the embarrassment, they kissed in front of me. I'm just another piece of shit on his shoe.' By the end I was in uncontrollable tears and I felt like I couldn't breath.

Austin's pov-

After Ally told me that, I felt my blood boil. Ally is an amazing, beautiful girl and she doesn't deserve this. 'Oh Ally.' She took a deep breath and said 'I should've known I suppose, I am a skank.' That was when I made a promise to myself to kill anybody who made her feel like this ever again. 'Ally, You are beautiful, you do not need Dallas, he doesn't know what he is missing, him and Cassidy deserve each other. Believe me you are amazing, and while I am around I will not let them hurt you in ANY way. Can I tell you something?' She looked up at me and nodded her head. This was my chance. 'I love you Ally, I have ever since I met you and if you don't feel the same, I will go now and we can forget I ever said anything.' She looked at me and smiled, then, she kissed me and I did not wait to kiss back. It was slow and passionate. We pulled away and she whispered 'I love you too.' I looked in to her eyes and we both smiled a genuine smile. Then I remembered something Ally had said to me 'Wait what do you mean worse than it is now? Is Cassidy bullying you?' she nodded and I saw the tears flood back. 'I wasn't meant to say anything, she will kill me and so will he. I feel so alone. I wasn't allowed to tell anybody.' How could I have not have realised. I have seen her bruises but she said they were nothing. Oh god, that's why she hasn't really been talking to any of us lately! 'Oh Ally, why didn't you tell any of us. They cannot hurt you as long as I am here, okay?' she nodded and I kissed her forehead.

The next morning I woke up next to Ally. We must have sat there talking for hours then fallen asleep, not that I am complaining. I decided that today we'd better go to school. I woke Ally up and we were on our way. We parted for our first period, mine was English and hers was maths. You could see the field from one of the windows in our class and I could see Cassidy and Dallas together, they make me sick. Then I saw Ally walking past, Dallas pulled her over and slapped her round the face. Cassidy saw it as her chance and kicked Ally as many times as she could. I ran out of class as fast as possible.

Ally's pov-

I was walking to my lesson, maths. I hate the walk though; I'm always on my own as I have no lessons with Austin, Trish or Dez. I was lost in thought when I got pulled away. I looked to see who it was, expecting to see Austin, when I saw Dallas. I tried to break free from his grip when he slapped me. I fell to the ground in pain, Cassidy started kicking me and I was just sat on the floor enduring it. Everything went black apart from someone walking towards Dallas and pushing him to the ground. He picked me up bridal style and the next thing I knew, I was in the nurses office. I looked to my right to see Austin sat next to me. 'Thank you' I said to him. 'What for?' He spoke with a smile on his face. 'For saving me.' The nurse came in and told me it was the end of the day so I could go home but tomorrow I have to make a student incident report. After the nurse was gone Austin said 'I will always save you, no matter what, you are everything to me and I love you.' ' I love you too.'

Okay guys this was kinda my makeup chapter as I was meant to update yesterday but I was so busy! I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are kinda cool


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note-

I feel really bad for not updating as I have been really busy lately and have had writers block. This has probably annoyed everyone as I know how annoying it is to be expecting a new chapter and end up with a authors note. I promise my next chapter will be long and full of drama as I am working on it now. I am so sorry and the next chapter should be on as soon as possible! Love you guys!3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3-

Ally's pov-

After getting all cleaned up in the nurses, me and Austin started walking back. He didn't want me to walk on my own as I had just been the victim of assault. We were walking in silence, but a comfortable silence. He asked me if I was sure I was okay. Wow this blonde haired boy really cares about me. I said yes, kissed him on the cheek and started walking in to my house. He pulled me back and kissed me passionately, I did not wait to return it. 'I'll text you later, okay Alls?' Alls, it really warmed my body every time he said it. I nodded and we parted. I tried unlocking my door but soon realised it was already open. Huh, that's strange. I walked in to find my dad sat on the stairs; his t-shirt covered in blood and tears. 'Dad, what's wrong? Where's mum? Why is your shirt covered in blood?!'I had already started crying by the end as I knew what had happened. He has always been a violent man but I never in a million years would of thought he would do this. He killed my mum. One of the only people who actually love me and know me for who I actually am. 'Honey,' His words made me shudder as a thought had occurred to me, I am not safe in this house, with him. 'No, don't you _**honey**_ me. Why would you do that?! You killed the only person who gets me. You obviously don't care about me, otherwise she would be here with us now. You are not my father anymore.' I couldn't control my tears anymore. 'Oh sweetie. You don't have a choice' he said with a smirk on his face and venom in his voice. I tried to run out the door but he grabbed me back. I hit the floor with a thud. He started hitting me and kicking me, huh, this is a lot like what Cassidy and Dallas did to me earlier on, only worse. He got tired, laughed and walked in to the living room. That was my chance to get away. I stood up and got my phone. I looked in the mirror to find a girl looking back at me. She looked a lot like me but with blood all over her face, bruises everywhere and scratches across her arms. Then I realised. This is what I am now.

I ran to the door and opened it as fast as I could. My dad called to me and said 'don't worry honey, you can run away now but I will find you, and when I find you, I will kill you.' With that I slammed the door and ran. I wish this is just a dream; a crazy messed up dream that will NEVER happen in reality. But for a fact, it has. I don't know where to go. Trish is at her sisters' quincinera, Dez is out of town and I would never want Austin to see me in such a state. I have blood dripping from basically everywhere, a tear stained face and my clothes where all ripped. I just want him to hold me now, more than ever, more than when Dallas called me a skank, more than when they beat me up. He's my knight in shining armour.

Austin's pov-

I decided to go to the park for a bit, as there is no rush for me to get back to my lonely home. It's kind of weird, I can hear shouting but I have no idea what is going on and who it is. It's none of my business though so I guess I will have to but out. I was just sat on the swing when I heard a door slam. I stood up and looked over. That's Ally's house, That's Ally. She ran from her house and down the road a bit. Then she stopped and looked over to me, looked down at herself and froze. I ran over to her as fast as I possible.

Ally's pov-

I could only run a little bit as my legs were weak from shock and bruises. I looked over to the park to see Austin staring at me. He can't see me like this! He started to run over to me so I did what my instinct told me to do, run. Only this time I knew exactly where I was going. To the bridge. No-body wants me here anymore. I don't want to impact Austin's life any more than I already have. I knew he would come running after me so I knew I had to run faster than I ever have before. My mum's dead, my dad's out to get me, Trish is slowly leaving me for the populars, Cassidy and Dallas obviously want me gone, for good and my whole school just think I'm a joke. This is my only chance to escape the hell hole I call my life. I looked back and couldn't see Austin, maybe he gave up on my pathetic life. I got to the bridge to see a brown haired boy standing looking over. Dallas. He looked back at me and smirked, as if he knew the pain I was feeling and he enjoyed it. 'Well, well. If it isn't sad little Ally Dawson. What are you doing here? Oh finally gave up on your life. Ha-ha. Go on commit suicide. I'm not here to stop you. And wait, neither is Austin.' I gulped hard as every time he spoke he got closer and closer. He grabbed me and hung me over the edge of the bridge. To be honest, I really wouldn't care if he killed me. At least I would be with my mum. 'Goodbye Dawson, you will not be missed.' I closed my eyes shut. I just wish he will get it over with and push me. It would be a lot less painful than waiting. Just as Dallas was about to push me and watch me plummet to my death, his hand was loosened from my neck. I looked up to see what was going on and saw Austin on top of Dallas. I pulled him off as even though I enjoyed seeing him get hurt; I still don't like violence even though I have been beaten like a piñata. He stood up and hugged me. Dallas stood up and walked away, disappointed that he did not finish his job. Austin picked me up and carried me bridal style. I couldn't stop crying in to his shoulder. I have no idea where we are going; all I know is that with him, I am safe.

Austin's pov-

I don't know why but she is running, as fast as her little legs can carry her. I have no idea where she has gone but I know where she is going. Something bad must have happened, worse than bad, terrible. I have to find her and stop her from doing anything stupid. Just as I was about to lose hope, I saw her with him. He was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Not this time, not on my watch. I did what I thought is best, tackled him to the ground. All my anger was being pushed out on him until a hand pulled me back. That was when I saw how bad she truly looks. I just grabbed her and lifted her. I can't let her go home as I have a bad feeling. I can feel her cry in to my shirt but I don't even care. I put her down in the park on the bench as it was completely empty. She just looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes before breaking down. I grabbed her and held her as tightly as I could. 'Ally, what happened?' is the only thing I could think to say. 'I-I walked in to my house and my dad was sat on the steps covered in blood and tears. H-he has murdered my m-mum. He beat me and told me he will kill me if he sees me a-again. So I ran. All I wanted was for you to hold me but I didn't want y-you to see me like this. I got to the bridge and Dallas was there. He told me no-one would care if I died, and I know that's true. He tried to kill me, but the thing is, it wouldn't affect anyone if I died. You don't have to say that it would as we all know that would be a lie. I love you Austin but if you don't want to get hurt then leave now as my life is messed up. And I would hate myself if anything happened to you because of me.' Her words broke me. I can't believe she felt like this! 'Ally, I'm not leaving you now, not ever. You are amazing, beautiful and I can't believe you are being treated like this. I would die if anything happened to you. Come on we will get you cleaned up. And know this. You are perfect, they are just jealous, I will always love you.' I could see she was tearing up again. 'Just promise me that you won't leave me.' She said. 'I promise with all my heart.' I said not hesitating. We stood up and I held her hand, I could feel her body shiver so I drooped my hoodie over her small shoulders. I felt her stop in her tracks so I looked back to see what was wrong and she had fear in her eyes. Then I saw her dad, holding a knife. 'Ally, Ally, Ally. You're such a stupid little girl. You do realise that since now I have found you, I must kill you. Ha-ha.' I stood in front of her after I heard him say this. 'Don't hurt her.' I couldn't control the venom in my voice. 'Oh, but you don't have a choice.' Just at that moment, Ally stepped out from behind me. 'Ally, no!' And my heart dropped. She held on to the knife that was now implanted in to her. Her dad just walked of laughing. I quickly rang 911 and held her in my arms. 'Austin, know that I love you, but if I die, you have to move on and find someone who makes you truly happy, someone better than me, someone prettier than me and someone who doesn't put you in danger.' We were both crying so much as every minute that went by felt like a lifetime. 'Ally, don't you dare say that. You will live and when you do I will not leave your side. I will never move on okay. To show you this, when you get out, will you marry me?' Okay so we are only 17 but I love this girl with all my heart and she needs to know that. 'Yes, of course I will, an outdoor wedding.' 'All white and traditional.' 'Only us' 'with lots of food and pancakes!' 'It's a deal. I love you Austin.' 'I love you more.' The next thing I knew we were in the hospital. I was in the waiting room when the doctor came out. 'I'm sorry but Miss Dawson didn't make it' was what I was expecting to here. 'Austin Moon?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-

Austin's pov-

'Yes, that's me' I stood up as fast as if I had been left a stack of pancakes, Only Ally is more important. 'Hello Mr Moon, Miss Dawson is in a stable condition, but she has lost a lot of blood. Is there any family she would like to have here?' I sighed with relief. 'Um, no. Can I go in and see her?' 'Yes sure. At the moment she is unresponsive but maybe you could help bring her back.' I walked in to her quiet, white room to see her, Lifeless, lying in the small bed. 'Uh, hey Alls. Wake up, please, for me.' I was surprised to see her body mover and her eyes flicker open, Happy surprised. 'Hello Austin.' I just grabbed her; she squirmed a bit but hugged back as much as she could. 'Hey beautiful. Do you feel okay?' She coughed a little. 'Yeah, I just wish I could make everyone's dream come true.' What does she mean? She better not wish she was dead. 'What do you mean wish?' Her eyes met mine. 'Everyone wishes I am dead. Me as well. My life was perfect, now the only good thing about it is you. If I left now, you can move on, meet someone else, fall in love. I have already ruined your life enough times. I'm sorry.' I never realised she felt like this. 'Ally, you have made my life complete. I could never move on even if you wanted me to. I will stay with you forever. And oh, I believe I owe you this.' I pulled out my grandmothers' engagement ring that she gave me before she passed away. 'Austin, are you sure you want to marry me, I am a huge responsibility. And I-' 'Ally! Of course I want to marry you. Right here and now if it comes to it. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! I want to make a family with you. Grow old with you. Never leave your side. So what do you say to this _Formal _proposal? Will you Ally Dawson, marry me?' She was crying her eyes out at this point. 'Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes! I will. Of course.' 'I grabbed hold of her and kissed her as many places as possible. 'I love you Ally.' 'I love you too.'


	6. Authors Note, Please Read:)

Authors Note- I might be ending this story.

Hey my lovelies! I don't really know whether you guys like my story or not. I am going to write 2 different chapters and I am only going to upload one of them. One will be an ending chapter and one will be an ordinary one that I will carry on from. I just want to know whether I should continue the story or not. I would appreciate it if you guys could review and tell me what you think of it. Then I can know where to go from here. Love you all. :')


	7. Chapter 7

1 year later-

Ally's pov-

I can't believe today is my wedding day. It seems like just yesterday when Austin proposed. He has been by my side every day since the accident. I moved in to his apartment with him as I didn't want to go back to my house. Every so often I would wake up screaming (by every so often I mean every night) and he would just sit with me until I calmed down. I looked in the mirror to see my hair in a messy bun to the side, my makeup done professionally and my mums' old wedding dress. A few tears fell down my face. It may have been a year but I still miss her like crazy! I don't know why Austin is marrying me of all people. All the girls are after him and I do get really paranoid that he is going to leave me Cassidy, seeming as she always want what I have. Okay well this is it. My time. I walked out; obviously my dad isn't giving me away so Trish is doing it. She is my best friend and maid of honour. We walked down the big white isle to the sound of 'Here comes the bride.' I got to Austin and he just looked at me with his big goofy smile plastered on his face. He just stared at me. 'You don't like it do you?' I said disheartened. 'No, it's perfect. You're perfect.' He said convincingly. It was only me, Austin, Trish and Dez there because we wanted it to be more personal. We both said _**I do**_ and kissed like it was the first time. I looked out to the rows of empty chairs to see somebody sat at the back. My eyes adjusted to who it was. Uh oh. This is bad. 'Um Austin, we, uh, need to go. Now.' I said as quietly as I could. 'Why Ally, what's wrong? Who is that?' He asked in a worried tone. 'Okay there is something I haven't told you. When I was little, my mum went away to Africa for a research trip and my dad was lost without her. He turned to drinking which left us in a lot of debt. He started selling me and my 13 year old body. That man, raped me, abused me and left me in an alleyway. He has been after me ever since as my dad promised him two nights and he only got one. He is dangerous and we all need to leave. NOW!' I said with tears rolling down my face and a crack in my voice. 'Oh my god Ally, why didn't you tell me that. We need to talk about it later. I am not letting you go through this alone.' He said wiping my tears. Me, Trish, Austin and Dez ran. We ran back to Austin's apartment. Trish and Dez went home so it left me and Austin. 'If you don't mind answering, what actually happened the night your dad sold you to him?' Austin said pulling me on his lap. 'Um, well, I got home to see my dad crying in the middle of the room. I went over to comfort him as although I was only 13, I knew what was going on. He sat me on his knee and the only thing he said was 'I'm sorry' Yeah that confused me. Then a man came in and took me away. He pushed me in his car and started stripping my clothes off of me. I pushed him away but it just made him angry. He beat me and left me in my underwear in an alleyway. I haven't told anyone. I just wanted to get on with my life so when I met you, I was the happiest I have EVER been. Please don't hate me because I didn't tell you.' I finished in tears. Uncontrollable tears. 'Oh Ally, you are my wife, I could never hate you. Why would someone to that to someone as sweet and innocent as you. I will protect you through thick and thin. Is there anything else you need to tell me?' He said hugging me tightly. 'Only that I love you, but I'm pretty sure you knew that already.' 'Ha, yeah I knew that. I love you too.' We kissed once again, slowly and passionately.

'Oh isn't this cute. Ally it's good to see you again. Now you are going to give me what I came here for.' We turned around to see him, standing in the open doorway. Great.


	8. Hey My Lovelies3

Hey my Lovelies! Can I just say a HUGE Thankyou to everybody who is reading and reviewing. You guys are my second family and this is where I come to escape when I get upset, which is a lot of the time. I will be taking in ideas as at the moment I am quite stuck on what to write. Just message me any ideas you have and I will read them and decide whether I will add them in or not. The next chapter at the moment is on hold as I have no idea where I am going with it. Just send me your ideas and I will give you full credit! Again Thankyou for reading and reviewing and if you haven't yet checked out my other story then do it! I love you all with my whole heart. I haven't given up on my stories in case you though I have. Bye! ;)3


End file.
